Unleash the ... Steward?
"Not every wound is visible, not even for AI..." Unleash The ... Steward? is a prequel to 2008's official eighth Pixar film Wall-E. Taken centuries before Wall-E's timeline and tale. It is said to be released after Onward. Sypnosis This prequel presents the subliminal struggles of the majority of AI within the cruise liner, the Axiom. Being uncared for, taken for granted, underfed at times, and much more. This especially applies to a practical and logical unit who has his own glitch with a personality, and that is not Wall-E... Plot (W.I.P) In the year 2105, it is already the last straw for Earth. Heavy pollution, unbreathable air, to put it simply, uninhabitable for man. Since years ago, former ice cream company Buy N Large takes over the power-hungry world. They go as far as planing Operation: Cleanup. Taking the surviving population of humans to multiples of vast luxurious cruise ships and send them to outer space. Meanwhile, they have made the famous Wall-E units specifically for gathering the dense loads of trash and taking them to an incinerator. The company created millions of other robots, with an exact directive and job programmed into them. Almost all of them helping out the humans in their cruise ships. 'A fully automated crew' they say. Buy N Large presumed that it would take about five years to get the operation done. Have Earth finally habitable and back to its healthy ways. To their misfortune, almost nothing went their way, if not, at all. The Axiom, it is supposed to be one of the top space cruise ships to Buy N Large's creations. Holding over 600,000 human passengers and over 500,000 special robot members. It is the ultimate upgrade for all humans and robots alike. Many types of foods for all, three different types of rooms, and breathtaking sights of outer space in various areas around the ship. That's how it appeared to the humans and one unusual unit... Because of human error and the millions upon millions of robots created, Megacompany Buy N Large has created at least a few mistakes over time. Various defects to exact. Sometimes, a robot would forget his directive, rendering himself 'useless'. Other incidents include short-circuiting, tire out easily, not following a human's/robot's orders, stealing other people's possessions and the like. However, not all defects of one are easily visible. An unusual behaving Steward robot (officially called SECUR-T) was once known for following all of his orders and directives that were given to him. As soon as he is called to help out a human or robot, he would have no second thought or hesitation to assist. No matter how tired, worn out, or fatigued he may seem, the Steward would earn gratitude from doing simple deeds. Like Wall-E, he has a glitch of gaining his own personality and sentience. Unlike Wall-E, he is no kind-hearted character with a lover in sight. He even gained his own range of vocabulary and voice, discarding his former self. From a once mindless hovering machine to a sensible, wise killer if he must. The Steward knew that the Axiom was up to something since the start of a dangerous trend. The Hoverchair. A device that humans may use at their own to get themselves to their destination with no effort. He already predicted and calculated from the get-go that humans would be so over-reliant on technology. Soon enough the mechanical ship members may have to overwork themselves to satisfy the passengers. It is only a couple more years the Steward thought to himself at the 1,000th day since the Axiom's take off. The Steward's troubles only started... He had to work three to four times harder than usual. Some passengers got cranky and even nasty because he was unable to pick them up after falling off their hoverchairs. (They have used the hover chairs to an extent that they don't exercise for a second within their day) I'm not allowed to pick you up sir/ma'am, that's not part of my job. I'm sorry. he wanted to say. He was so restricted in what he is permitted to say. If he were to say whenever he wishes, the poor Steward could end up in the Repair Ward for the umpteenth time. The Axiom, a once beloved digital world where everyone was everyone's friend. Now, a cooped up henhouse for mortifyingly lazy humans and over exhausted robots. The secretly rogue Steward is no exception. For about seven centuries straight, nothing changed for anyone in the Axiom. All humans, even the captains were horrendously lazy, just like their passengers. All five EVE units being unlucky with returning any plant specimen annually. It wasn't only the Steward who was miserable in his artificial environment, most of the thousands upon thousands of AI units are internally trudging to their work within their 25 hour day. More expected soon. Cast * Teddy Newton as default voice for the Steward Bots. * Bradley Walsh, as the 'defect' and main Steward. * MacInTalk voices AUTO, Axiom's Autopilot. Trivia * The Steward (SECUR-T's) special voice actor, Bradley Walsh, is known for hosting UK TV shows The Chase ''and Cash Trapped.'' * Unlike the original Pixar counterpart, WALL-E is mentioned, but almost never seen. And EVE only makes a brief appearance. * This film's title may be a reference to The Chase's catchphrase 'Unleash the Beast' (US Version only). Category:WALL-E Category:Pixar Category:Prequel Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Science Fiction